The Technology Transfer Office (TTO) facilitates interactions between NHGRI's research laboratories and other research entities, including universities, non-profit organizations and companies, for the benefit of public health. TTO carries out its mission by assisting in the transfer of NHGRI-developed technologies to the private sector for further development and commercialization and by managing formal relationships with pharmaceutical and life sciences companies through the use of various legal instruments. The TTO also ensures the speedy and efficient exchange of research resources between NHGRI and outside scientific groups and assures compliance with relevant laws and policies. 22 new employee invention reports (EIRs) were processed and evaluated in FY2011 by the TTO. Of the 22 EIRs, 6 described either a research material or a research tool (per NIH policy we rarely file for intellectual property protection on research reagents or software, however, we are often able to license non-patented biological materials). A patent filing decision has yet to be made on 1 of the EIRs. In all, 12 new patent applications were filed based on EIRs submitted during FY11;10 were filed by NHGRI, and 2 were filed by collaborators (NCI and Boston University). 8 of the 22 EIRs had at least one inventor from the NIH Center for Translational Therapeutics (NCTT). The titles of the 22 EIRs are as follows: Murine Model of Neimann-Pick C Disease;Whole Genome Exome Sequencing in Melanoma Reveals a High Number of Mutations and/or Recurring Mutations in 16 Genes Including TRRAP and GRIN2A;Use of Rottlerin for the Treatment of Ataxia Telangiectasia;Novel Compounds for a New Targeted Therapy to Treat Leukemia;Use of Auranofin for the Treatment of Chronic Lymphocytic Leukemia (CLL);Hydroxytropolone Inhibitors of HIV-1 and XMRV Ribonuclease H;Small Molecule Inhibitors Against Human Apurinic/Apyrimidinic Endonuclease 1 (APE1);Bioluminescent Proteins Within the Genome of the Lobate Ctenophore, Mnemiopsis leidyi;Small Molecule Compounds to be Used as Therapeutic Drugs to Treat Pathologic Heterotopic Ossification (HO);PIK3RI Gene Mutations in Primary Human Endometrial Tumors;Development of Phospho-Specific Antibody Against Vangl2 Protein;Development of Antibody Against Vangl1 Protein;A Novel Concept and Computational Algorithm to Map and Display Biological Pathways and Their Relationship on the Surface of a Globe and Genes in a Three Dimensional Space;Genetic Interaction Between Latrophilin 3 (LPHN3) and Chromosome 11 (11q) Loci Increases Risk and Predicts Severity of Attention-Deficit and Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD);Chemotherapeutic Use of Baicalein (5,6,7-trihydroxyflavone) to Treat Colon Cancers That Have Defects in Mismatch Repair Pathway;Analysis of Mutations and Function of ACSF3 for Diagnosis and Treatment of Neurocognitive, Metabolic and Dementia Disorders;Discovery of New Antimalarial Chemotypes Through Chemical Methodology and Library Development;Mouse Lines Harboring Human Alpha-Synuclein (SNCA) as Models for Early Stages of Parkinsons Disease;Somatic Loss-of-Function ATAD5 Mutations Are Present in Primary Human Endometrial Cancer;Human Galactokinase Inhibitors for the Treatment of Galactosemia and Cancers;Mouse Model of Hutchinson-Gilford Progeria Syndrome (HGPS or Progeria) and Vascular Abnormalities;and Use of Microencapsulated N-Acetyl-Mannosamine (ManNAc) and N-Acetylneuraminic Acid (NANA or Neu5Ac) to Increase Sialylation in a Mammal. In FY2011, four patents have issued from the NHGRIs portfolio: three in the United States, and one in Canada. The titles of the issued patents are: Methods and Use of Farnesyl Transferase Inhibitors (FTIs) for Laminopathies, Cellular Aging, and Atherosclerosis (U.S. patent number 7,838,531);Use of Genetic Polymorphisms to Assess Risks of Pregnancy Complications, Miscarriage, and of Bearing Children with Birth Defects (U.S. patent number 7,879,551);AIB1, a Novel Steroid Receptor Co-Activator Amplified in Breast Cancer (Canadian patent number 2295332);and Methods for Detecting Attention-Deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder (U.S. patent number 8,003,406). In FY2011 NHGRI executed three new conditional gift fund (CGF) agreements with C.T. Development America, the American Kennel Club and the Michael Claprich Fund for Retinal Research and we amended two existing CGF agreements (the Lejeune Foundation and the Marigold Foundation). Three non-NIH fellowships were awarded to NHGRI trainees from the following organizations: the American Society of Hematology, the National Lung Cancer Partnership and the Institute of Molecular Pathology and Immunology of the University of Porto (IPATIMUP). New FY2011 executed conditional gift fund agreements and newly awarded non-NIH research fellowships focused on the following human disease research topics: Histiocytic Sarcoma (HS), Hematology Disorders, AA Amyloidosis, Immunodeficiency Disorders, Cobalamin (Vitamin B12) Cellular Metabolism Defect Type-C and Lung Cancer. In FY2011 we executed six new licenses with: (1) Integrated System Engineering SRL (License L-096-2011/0) for patent portfolio titled Tumor Tissue Microarrays for Rapid Molecular Profiling (DHHS Reference E-002-1998/0), (2) Forma Therapeutics (License L-031-2011/0) for patent-pending portfolio titled Small Molecule Activators of Human Pyruvate Kinase (DHHS Reference E-326-2008/0) and for patent-pending portfolio titled Substituted 3-Oxo-3,4-Dihydroquinoline-2H-BenzoB1,4 Oxazine-7-Sulfonamides and 2-Oxo-1,2,3,4-Tetrahydroquinoline-6-Sulfonamides Small Molecule Activators of Human Pyruvate Kinase (DHHS Reference E-120-2010/0), (3) Novartis Institutes for Biomedical Research Inc. (6-month License L-004-2011) for research materials titled Isocitrate Dehydrogenase 1 (IDH1) R132 Mutation Identified in One Human Melanoma Metastasis Cell Line Named 2633 (DHHS Reference E-232-2010/0), (4) Agios Pharmaceuticals (License L-067-2011/0) also for research materials titled Isocitrate Dehydrogenase 1 (IDH1) R132 Mutation Identified in One Human Melanoma Metastasis Cell Line Named 2633 (DHHS Reference E-232-2010/0), (5) Genentech Inc. (6-month license L-073-2011/0) similarly for research materials titled Isocitrate Dehydrogenase 1 (IDH1) R132 Mutation Identified in One Human Melanoma Metastasis Cell Line Named 2633 (DHHS Reference E-232-2010/0), and (6) CSL Limited (License L-095-2011) for research materials titled Murine Model of Niemann-Pick C Disease (DHHS Reference E-004-2011/0). We also received two license applications from Forma Therapeutics and Agios Pharmaceuticals, which are still being negotiated. In addition, in FY 2011 we processed 181 Material Transfer Agreements: 82 for incoming materials and 99 for outgoing samples (of which 30 involved human materials).